N. algerae spores will be released in Pakistan at different concentrations at different sites with and without flotation. Data will be collected on the infection of larvae and adults and the spread of infection traced in genetically marked mosquitoes. Flotation formulations (non toxic, biodegradable) will be tested for efficiency, for attraction to larvae, and for spore survival. Safety testing will be continued in immunologically deficient mice (nude athymic).